A Twist of Fate
by CatsTheEnd
Summary: Calaerwen was one that was a rare sight, being half hobbit and half elf. After her mothers death she was sent to live with Gandalf The Grey. Years later she is to meet the well mannered Bilbo Baggins, and journey with the company of Thorin Oakenshield. To take back the Lonely Mountain from the dragon Smaug, along the way she discovers what the feeling of love truly is. (Bilbo/Oc)
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I'm stopping my Any Day Now it wasn't getting the credit I wanted it to. So, here's my new story. I do not own the Hobbit J.R.R Tolkien does, also the pictures I used in the cover I don't own.

Please review!

Chapter One:

Calaerwen was born into this world half a hobbit and the other half an elf. Her mother, an adventurous young hobbit, had met a handsome breathtaking, as all elves are, young elf for them it was love at first sight like a fantasy.

The mother abandoned the Shire for this elf and was pitied by all those around her. The two soon married and it was a wondrous fairytale for them. Until, the young elf was sent into battle, the illusion they had, ended but along with it came the baby Calaerwen.

After his death, her mother moved back to the Shire, it was as if her family was now the outcast of valley, for she grieved to hard for this elf they believed she didn't truly love. The grief was much to hard for her mother to handle and she became sick, very sick.

Young Calaerwen was the size of a normal girl hobbit, only her ears where that pointed of an elf and her beauty rang out like one, also minus the big hairy feet that other hobbits had. Calaerwen had long flowing wavy ice blonde hair that matched her piercing icy blue eyes.

Eventually Calaerwen's mother had fallen away from this world with that grief that stayed in her heart when Calaerwen was fifteen, still a very young Hobbit. She was sent away from the shire, where she would be considered a freak from her being a half breed, to live with the old wizard, Grandalf the Grey.

"Come my dearest Calaerwen, we must see Master Baggins!" The old wise wizard called to the middle aged half breed as they traveled through the Shire to Bag End.

"I'm coming Gandalf!" She piped to the elder, pulling her cloak tightly around her.

In view came a beautiful hobbit hole, it was quite an extravagant sight. Gandalf tapped his staff to the earth below gaining the attention of a well dressed hobbit, who gave them queer looks.

Calaerwen examined the new figure closely, he had long curly light brown hair that matched perfectly with his dark blue eyes.

"Good morning." Bilbo said sarcastically with a long look to the cloaked figures in front of him.

Gandalf looked to his adopted daughter with a slight disappointed look upon his wise face. "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" Calaerwen giggled at Bilbo's puzzled face.

"All of them at once, I suppose. Can I help you?" Bilbo questioned the duo.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share an adventure." Gandalf told the hobbit.

"An adventure?" Bilbo scoffed, "No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner." Bilbo arised from his seat puffing his pipe looking towards the she-hobbit who hasn't said a word, and began to walk towards his hobbit hole. "Good morning." He called again.

"To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door."

Bilbo turned back to Gandalf, "I beg your pardon?"

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

The bewildered bachelor hobbit gave Gandalf the most queer look wonder how he knew his name? "I'm sorry, do I know you? Either of you for that matter.

Calaerwen gave Bilbo a serious look, "You know not of me Master Baggins, I am Calaerwen Elensar."

Gandalf shook his head disapproving to Bilbo, "You know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means ... me."

"Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks!"

"Yes, that's the one." Calaerwen told him.

Bilbo looked towards the blonde beauty, "Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business."

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf asked Bilbo.

This seemed to stump the hobbit, he puffed on his pipe confusedly.

"Well, I'm pleased to find your remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others!"

Bilbo looked hard at Gandalf, "Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-mm. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning." He called to them again as he retreated back to his hole.

"Wait!" Gandalf cried, causing Bilbo to stop in his tracks and look to the old wizard. "Take my dear Calaerwen with you until I return for her tonight, would you? There is something I must do."

Calaerwen looked up to Gandalf questionably, he gave her a small wink. Bilbo didn't know what he was getting himself into but he aloud the small hobbit-elf into his home.

"It's a nice place you have Bilbo." Calaerwen called to him as she adventured through his home.

"Yes, well, don't touch anything." He told her sternly following in her footsteps. Hoping Gandalf would come for her soon.

"Aye Bilbo, do you mind cooking supper?" She questioned him with pleading eyes as her stomach growled.

Bilbo looked at her bewildered, she comes into his house and asks for supper? What kind of world is this coming to? He nodded towards her and went off to the kitchen.

Calaerwen was amazed at the design of the hobbit hole she had never seen something so miraculous.

The doorbell rang loudly throughout the hole, Bilbo walked out into the hallway and gave Calaerwen a questioning look. Which she shrugged off.

At the door stood a strong bald dwarf, on the door could be seen by Calaerwen's elvish eyes was a marking made by Gandalf's staff. It was unknown to Bilbo.

The dwarf bows to him, "Dwalin at your service."

"Calaerwen Elensar at yours Master Dwalin." She said to the dwarf with a happy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I want to thank you all who read my first chapter, I am so thankful for that. And thank you also to my one review, I was so happy to see someone had reviewed! I do not own The Hobbit, it belongs to J.R.R Tolkien but I do own my character, Calaewern.

Please review, so I know if people are actually liking this!

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Dwalin pushed past Bilbo lurking throughout the hole, "do-do we know each other?" The confused hobbit asked the dwarf.  
Dwalin looked down to him and scoffed, "No. Which way laddie? Is it down here?" He turned towards them pointing towards the dinning hall.  
"Is-is what down where?"  
"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it."  
Calaerwen snickered, that was very wise for Gandalf to tell the dwarves of a fantastic feast at the poor hobbit bachelor's house. Bilbo looked bewildered between Calaerwen and Dwalin.  
"H-He said? Who said?"  
Dwalin sat himself down at the dinner table and began to devour Bilbo's food.  
The grand bell rang again, "That'll be the door." Dwalin said with a look towards Bilbo, who moved to it.  
When the grand door opened a wise old dwarf stood there, his hair and beard as white as snow. "Balin at your service." He said with a bow.  
"Good evening."  
"Yes, yes it is." The old dwarf began looking up to the sky, "I think it might rain later." He came up to Bilbo and grabbed his hand. "Am I late?"  
"Late for what?"  
Dwalin came out from the dinning hall and Balin moved past Bilbo, "Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met."  
"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." The two brothers began to laugh as they both embraced each other and did something that puzzled Calaerwen and Bilbo. They head butted each other.  
"Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Bilbo called to them, but neither listened to him.  
"Have you eaten?" Dwalin questioned Balin leading him into Bilbo's pantry.  
"It's not that I don't like visitors; I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting." Bilbo thought of what he said, if it was all true then, why did he allow Calaerwen into his home? She was very unknown and mysterious.  
Calaerwen made her way towards the door, it was only a matter of time before more dwarves came. Once more the door bell rang, and Bilbo's face grew making a small moaning sound as Calaerwen opened the door.  
Two very handsome dwarves stood before her a slight tint of pink came to her cheeks as they grinned at her. The blonde dwarf grabbed her hand and laid a kiss upon it. "Fili." The darker haired dwarf followed his brothers actions, "Kili."  
They both bowed and said in unison "At your service."  
Calaerwen curtsied to them, "Calaerwen Elensar at yours m'lords."  
Bilbo grabbed around Calaerwen's small arm and moved her to the side to see the new figures that stood in the doorway.  
Kili grinned wildly, "You must be Mr. Boggins!"  
"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo cried as he desperately tried to shut the door only to have it pried open by Kili's foot. When the door opened once more Kili's expression was that of grief. "What? Has it been canceled?"  
Fili looked to Bilbo uncertain that anything was canceled without them hearing of it, "No one told us,"  
"Can-? No-nothing's been cancelled." Bilbo looked at the brothers and shook his head he was so very confused why all these dwarves were in his house.  
"That's a relief!" Kili cried making his way into Bilbo's home, Fili following closely.  
Calaerwen looked to Fili, who smiled widely at her, "Master Fili, let me take your belongings from you." Fili lightly handed over his weapons to the small hobbit. There was something elf like about her, and in away he knew his uncle would be displeased with her elvish appearance.  
The weight of the weapons began to drag Calaerwen down to the earth, Bilbo was standing next to her baffled. She looked down to the weapons then back to him. "Here you go Bilbo!" She yelled loudly tossing them to him, retreating in the footsteps of Fili and Kili. Bilbo gave her a hard glare.  
"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand." Dwalin called from the dinning room.  
"Mister Dwalin!" Kili said amused.  
The four dwarves took hold of Bilbo's dinning table, "Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Balin told the others.  
Bilbo raged with anger as he heard of more dwarves coming, this was some kind of a practical joke wasn't it? "Ev-everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo panicked, then the doorbell rang louder and longer than before, Calaerwen laughed at Bilbo's angry expression as he yelled throughout the house, "Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste."  
Calaerwen opened the door, with Bilbo standing close behind, dwarves piled on top of one another. The old cunning wizard, Gandalf bent over looking into the hole like nothing was going on. She smiled up to see her dear adopted father, who winked at her.  
"Gandalf," Bilbo muttered under his breath.

A grand feast was held by the dwarves in a hobbit hole that night, it was quite a sight to behold they each enjoyed each others company.  
Calaerwen placed herself next to her dear Gandalf leaning herself closer to him, "Did you have fun with our bachelor hobbit?" Gandalf asked her with a wink.  
"He's very. How do I put it dear Gandalf, very high maintenance. And uptight."  
"Yes, but in good time he'll show us his true colors, indeed." Calaerwen shrugged.  
The only person who wasn't having such a splendid time was Bilbo, he was paranoid the dwarves were going to disturb something in his home. Calaerwen felt bad for the dear hobbit all the dwarves teased him when he bickered, they sang of everything he had complained of that night.  
Calaerwen had no apart take in it, but she did catch herself laughing at the dwarves they were quite some characters. Fili came up to her and pulled her off the chair, twirling her this way and that a true dance.  
Once the music was over, the dishes were stacked a loud hard knock came to the door.  
"He is here." Gandalf whispered, then turned to Calaerwen lowering himself to whisper quietly into her ear. "You must pull your cloak's hood on dear girl, don't let Thorin see your ears. The elvish in you will not aid you with this fellow."  
Calaerwen nodded to him and tightened the hood around her so she hid herself clearly, her heart pounded as she awaited Thorin to come through that marvelous door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The room around Calaerwen became deadly still and silent, if everyone was this serious about the visitor then that made her nerves go up.

Bilbo and the rest of the company followed Gandalf to the door to greet the newcomer.

Thorin Oakenshield, a dwarf with long hair as dark as the night time sky,stood tall and proud at the doorway, "Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

Bilbo looked to everyone bewildered, marking? "Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

Gandalf sighed heavily, "There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Calaerwen looked at their leader, he looked as if he would judge anyone who was not his kin. Deep down she hoped he wouldn't be to hard on Bilbo.

Thorin looked between both hobbits, "So, these are the Hobbits. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" He said with judging eyes.

Bilbo didn't understand, fighting, of course he hadn't done any fighting. "Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

Thorin turned towards his kin, "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar. And what of you, Gandalf's adopted daughter?" Thorin roared with a turn towards Calaerwen, his eyes full of hate as if he could see the mixed blood inside of her.

Gandalf looked down at his daughter with worried caring eyes, Calaerwen stepped up challenging Thorin, holding her gown up, "I am skilled in what I can be with my blade." She hated being thrown under the bus like he had done to her just because she was a woman, and a hobbit at that. Gandalf moved Calaewern away from Thorin so no fighting broke out.

The company moved back to the dinning hall, Thorin's hard glare never leaving the half blood.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin questioned Thorin as the king ate out of his bowl.

Thorin nodded, "Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

The leader of the company sighed heavily and shook his head, "They will not come," Murmurs of disappointment came throughout the table. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

Bilbo looked on curiously from behind the table, "You're going on a quest?"

Gandalf looked over to the creeping hobbit, "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light?" Bilbo nodded to him and brought Gandalf a lighted candle as the old wizard brought out a map. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read over Thorin's shoulder.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." The fiery red haired dwarf, Gloin, said to the company around the table.

Oin nodded, "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Bilbo's face seemed to change at the word 'beast', "Uh, what beast?"

Bofur looked towards him, "Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

Bilbo began to have the feeling of darkness over taking him, "Yes, I know what a dragon is."

The youngest of the dwarves, Ori, stood out of his seat bravely, "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie."

"Sit down!" Dori cried to his brother pulling him down to his chair.

Balin looked deep in depression and sighed, "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

The dwarves around the table were offended, Fili slammed his hand on the table earning the attention of everyone. "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf."

"And you forget." Kili began, "We have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Calaerwen's eyes grew, Gandalf hadn't killed any dragons ever. She looked up to him, "Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-" Gandalf stuttered unsure of what to tell the dwarves.

"How many, then?"

"Uh, what?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

Calaerwen could tell Gandalf was embarrassed at the truth, he had never slain any dragon before. She arised fast from her seat, "He hasn't killed any, leave poor Gandalf alone!" She screamed at the company causing them to look at her.

Thorin jumped up in anger, "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

The dwarves all cheered, then Balin spoke again, "You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

Gandalf shook his head, "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." With a twiddle of his fingers a dwarvish key appeared. Thorin looked at it in wonder.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked transfixed on the key.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf said handing over the key to Thorin.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili said with a look to the map.

Gandalf and the rest of the companions looked towards the map, he pointed at an old rune with his smoking pipe. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kili cheered.

"But, dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Calaerwen told them continuing, "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and we do not have the skill to find it."

Gandalf took over for her, "But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar."

Bilbo nodded in agreement, "Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Everyone turned to him.

"And are you?"

"Am I what?" He asked confused.

"He said, he's an expert! Hey, hey!" Oin called to the rest, causing them to laugh.

Bilbo started to get worried, he didn't want to be dragged into this, "M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life."

To stick up for Bilbo, Calaerwen added, "And, it wouldn't matter if Bilbo was an expert burglar or not. I am here to journey with him, as a protector and second in command burglar." Her piercing icy blue eyes meeting everyone's at the table.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin put in, Bilbo pointing at him and nodding his head in agreement. Calaerwen sighed heavily.

Dwalin also nodded in agreement with his brother, "Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

This caused the dwarves to comment into an argument. Gandalf began to get impatient with them and his anger grew as he rose to his feet, utter a dark power causing the room to grow dark then roarin, "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" Gandalf's mood began to lighten up as did the room,"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You have asked me to find the fourteenth and fifteenth members, and I have chosen Calaerwen and Mr. Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf looked to Thorin pleadingly, "There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

Thorin nodded, "Very well. We will do it your way."

Bilbo started to fume, "No, no, no."

"Give him the contract."

Balin handed Bilbo the contract, he stepped out of the dinning hall and began to read the contract. Thorin leaned over to Gandalf, "I cannot guarantee their safety."

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate." Gandalf looked towards his daughter, he felt sorrow having his daughter coming on this dangerous journey but she insisted on it. "Agreed."

Bilbo could be heard reading aloud the terms on the contact, " Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration." He was bewildered at these terms and turned back to the table as he read the last one, his voice questioning it, "Incineration?"

Bofur nodded to him, "Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Bilbo looks at the dwarves breathlessly, "Are you alright, Bilbo?" Calaerwen asked, a little concerned. He gave her a hard stare as he bent himself over feeling nauseous.

"Uh, yeah.. Feel a bit faint."

Bofur continued to describe the dragon's dangerous breath of fire, "Think furnace with wings."

"Air, I-I need air." Bilbo moved himself out of the room, only to have Bofur follow him in the doorway.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo tried to compose himself, but darkness won the battle and consumed him, "Nope." He breathed before his body fell to the floor.

"Very helpful, Bofur." Calaerwen whispered to him. He just winked at her, and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

I am so grateful for all of you who has reviewed, followed, favorited or even just read. To have this story come so far, with the small amount of time it has been, and for it to be given so much credit just brings me to tears! Eventually I plan to fade this story into the book, for the time being I'm using the movie. The characters I imagine are those from the movie, throughout this story.

I hate to ask, but would you lovely people review?c:

* * *

Chapter Four:

"I'll be all right, let me just sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo called to Gandalf as he sat in his big chair drinking some tea Calaerwen had made.

Gandalf was beginning to get frustrated at his stubbornness and unwillingness to go on this journey. "You've been sitting quietly for far too long." He began, "Tell me; when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of elves and the woods, who'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps; it's out there."  
"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End."  
"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?"  
"Yes."  
"Well he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time."  
Bilbo looked at Gandalf with a puzzled expression, "I do believe you made that up."  
"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."  
"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asked Gandalf with pleading eyes.  
"No. And if you do, you will not be the same."  
"But, listen to me Bilbo, I have agreed to go on this quest as a protector for you." Calaerwen said beside Gandalf.  
Bilbo sighed heavily, ignoring what the half blood said, "That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit." Bilbo got up from his chair and began to walk down the hall, Calaerwen watched with sadden eyes. "Such an uptight ignorant fool." She muttered under her breath.

Bilbo awoke the next morning, feel as if the night before was just a horrible dream until he saw a note on the beside table. He picked it up and read it carefully.  
'Dear Bilbo,  
I have taken it upon myself to borrow a pair of your trousers, some suspenders, and a blouse for the gown I was wearing would be such a terrible thing for this long journey.  
I have no doubt in my heart that your uprightness will fade away and you will come join us. I have all the faith in you, don't let my hopes down.  
I'll be seeing you soon,  
Calaerwen Elensar."  
Bilbo was furious, this woman he barely knew and she "borrows his clothing"? This was unheard of! And, she believed he would join, had she not listen to what he said last night?  
In the living room sat the contract, it played with Bilbo's mind. Pulling strings in his head, he sighed. 'Looks like, I'm going on an adventure.'

Calaerwen sat upon her beautiful pony, Elerossë, next to Gandalf. A small voice behind them could be heard, Calaerwen looks at Gandalf with a 'I knew it' smile. Elerossë came to a sudden stop, as did the other ponies. Bilbo caught up, handing Balin the contract. "I signed it!" He huffed, then looked to Calaerwen, who winked at him.  
"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."  
Thorin turned back around getting ready to head out, "Give him a pony."  
Bilbo's eyes grew in absolute shock, he'd have to ride on a pony? "No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" But despite his protests, Fili and Kili lifted him up onto his new pony.  
Calaerwen moved Elerossë to walk beside Bilbo, "Glad to have you finally join us, Bilbo."  
He looked at her, it was true what she wrote, there she was wearing his clothes. It was unbelievable.  
Around the company coin bags began to fly to some individuals, Bilbo looked at Gandalf in wonder. "What's that about?" Bilbo questioned the old wizard.  
"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."  
"What did you think?"  
"Hmm," Gandalf raised his hand, a coin purse flying into it, "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."  
"Neither did I." Calaerwen told him.  
"Why didn't you?" He asked her.  
"Because my part in this quest would mean nothing if you didn't."  
Bilbo nodded, then sneezed loudly, he began to search frantically for his handkerchief. "Oh. All this horse hair. I'm having a reaction." His eyes became wide as he began to search faster. "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around."  
Their entire company came to a hault, everyone's eyes feasted upon Bilbo. "What on earth is the matter?"  
"I forgot my handkerchief!"  
Calaerwen rolled her eyes at this pampered hobbit. "Here! Use this!" Bofur called to the back of the company as he ripped a piece of clothing off and threw it to Bilbo. The well pampered hobbit looked at it in disgust.  
"Move on." Thorin demanded his crew.  
"You'll have to do without handkerchiefs, Bilbo." Calaerwen called to the hobbit beside her, then kicking Elerossë to ride beside Fili and Kili.

The grand company of Thorin Oakenshield set up camp for the night, Calaerwen sits in between Kili and Fili. They had become her closest friends on the journey so far.

Bilbo was off in the distants with his horse who he had named, Myrtle. Most of the dwarves laid asleep.  
Distant screams drifted through the night air were brought to the company's attention. Bilbo, scared of the noise, scurried over to the protection of Calaerwen, Fili, and Kili. "What was that?" He demanded, petrified.  
"Orcs," Kili told him.  
Thorin, who is sleeping beside his nephews, jumps awake at the word orc.  
"Orcs?" Bilbo asked Kili terrified.  
Fili nodded and answered for his brother, "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."  
Kili continued looking off into the distants, "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Bilbo looked away in fright. Kili and Fili both look at each other then to Calaerwen laughing. She mouthed 'That wasn't very nice.'  
Their uncle more strict than Calaerwen roared, "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"  
The two brothers look down in defeat, not daring to talk back to their uncle, "We didn't mean anything by it."  
Thorin begins to walk away from his nephews, "No you don't. You know nothing of the world."  
Then the grand old Balin walked up to the two dwarfish princes, with Calaerwen and Bilbo sitting near. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." Balin told the company of the great tale of Thorin slaying the giant pale Orc. It was such a grand story, it caught every single soul in the company to awake and look to their leader. "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."  
"But, the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked Thorin as the King came walking back toward the fire.  
"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

The next morning, the company treaded through the muddy ground, with each drop of rain hitting their skin made it icy cold.  
Calaerwen looked to Bilbo, he didn't have a cloak on to shield himself from the rain. It wouldn't be wise for him to get sick, she let go of Elerossë's reigns digging out from her bag one for one of her old cloaks. She pulled herself beside him, he looked long over her. "Can I help you?" He asked her with a curious stare.  
She pushed her hands out and the folded cloak was there. "As the burglar's second in command and protector I cannot have you getting sick."  
Bilbo looked at the cloak for a long while, it wasn't to girlish, but who would care if it was to shield himself from the pouring rain. "Are you going to take it or not?" She demanded a pout pushing onto her lips, and if you looked close enough you could see the pink forming into her cheeks. Bilbo nodded and sort of smiled,for not to long, pulling the cloak around him.  
Gandalf looked back toward Calaerwen and smiled to himself as he watched the two hobbits.  
Dori called from the front of the line, "Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"  
"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."  
"Are there any?" Bilbo asked feeling warmer now with Calaerwen's cloak.  
"What?"  
"Other wizards?"  
"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names."  
"And, who is the fifth?"  
"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."  
"Is he a great wizard or is he..more like you?"  
Calaerwen looked to Bilbo her mouth agape. The sweet moment between them had ended, and now it was back to their normal bickering. "How dare you say something as that, Gandalf is a fantastic wizard." She spat at the bachelor hobbit.  
Gandalf looked slightly offended and spoke to Bilbo of Radagast, "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Thirteen dwarves, two hobbits, and a wize old wizard came arrived at an old abandoned farmhouse tattered down in ruins. It gave Calaerwen and Gandalf an eerie feeling.  
"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin ordered as everyone stepped off their ponies.  
This place was full of sad stories, "A farmer and his family used to live here."  
Gandalf said with a look around the property.  
"Oin, Gloin."  
"Aye?" They answered.  
"Get a fire going." Thorin demanded.  
""I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf suggested to Thorin.  
"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin spat at Gandalf.  
"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."  
Thorin scoffed at him, "I do not need their advice."  
Calaerwen couldn't believe Thorin's stubbornness, it was along time ago the elvish did this to his kin. And it was for the sake of the elves kin that they didn't help with the dragon. If Thorin found out about her other blood, she wouldn't be accepted anymore by the group.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Gandalf storming off angrily, "Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo questioned him. Calaerwen coming up behind Bilbo.  
"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."  
"Who's that?"  
"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day!" Calaerwen knew better than to follow Gandalf when he was in a mood like this.  
"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked in a panic turning to Calaerwen, who smiled actually kindly at him. "Don't worry Bilbo, he's a wizard. They always go on tantrum sprees he'll be back." She reassured him.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note-

I didn't get any reviews or new followers, but I'll update in the hopes that other ones who read this and any of the story's followers will review. I absolutely love to hear what you guys have to say c:

* * *

Chapter Five:  
Calaerwen sat next to the fire that night, keeping a sharp eye on Bilbo ready to pounce if anything were to attack their camp.  
"He's been gone along time," Bilbo muttered under his breath, standing close to Bombur and Bofur, who had just finished everyone's supper.  
"Who?" Bofur questioned.  
"Gandalf,"  
Calaerwen moved to them, "He's a wizard, Bilbo. He does as he chooses, he's been this way all my life."  
Bofur nodded, handing Calaerwen and Bilbo each a bowl. "Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads."  
Bilbo passed by Calaerwen without a second glance, as they walked to where Kili and Fili kept watch over the ponies.  
The two princes laid low in the earth, they didn't seem to notice the two more figures that laid themselves down next to them until Bilbo began to speak. "What's the matter?"  
Kili and Fili looked at them, "We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies."  
"Only we've encountered a slight problem,"  
"We had sixteen,"  
"Now there's fourteen,"  
"Daisy and are gone."  
"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked the brothers.  
"Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." Calaerwen's eyes widened, as they moved to Bilbo. He seemed to hesitate for a moment looking around for any signs.  
"Well, uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees."  
"That was our thinking."  
The four company's ran deeper, fire emulated throughout the forest. Each of them hiding behind a log when a large fire came into view.  
"What is it?" Bilbo asked looking with petrified eyes to the fire ahead.  
"Trolls." Calaerwen muttered as she looked at the fire-pit, what were Trolls doing around here? They moved closer to the blazing flame, a massive Troll had Myrtle and Elerossë in his arms walking towards the pit where two more Trolls awaited.  
Calaerwen's anger grew inside of her as she watched this troll carry her dear friend off into certain death, she was ready to jump into battle. "He's got Elerossë!" She growled furious.  
"And Myrtle," Bilbo put in, "I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something."  
Kili and Fili looked to each other then back to Bilbo nodding. Kili started up on Bilbo, "Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small."  
Bilbo's eyes grew in fear he looked over to his protector, who had a sharp glare on Kili, wondering what he was planning. "N-n-no." Bilbo stuttered.  
"They'll never see you!"  
"No,no,no."  
Fili pushed Bilbo out into the open, "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."  
Bilbo tried to remember what Fili had said but it was to no avail, Kili and Fili began to leave back to camp. "What are you thinking sending him out there?" She roared at the two brothers.  
"He'll be fine! Come we must go get Thorin!" Fili pleaded to her taking her hand in his. A blush creeping to her face, but she quickly pushed it aside and shook her head, this was no time for feeling embarrassed that an attractive dwarf held her hand. She jerked it out of Fili's grasp, "I'm the protector over this burglar I'm staying." With that she turned back to watch over Bilbo.  
To Calaerwen's surprise Bilbo stealthfully evaded being caught by the trolls, she moved closer to let Bilbo know she was there whenever he looked back to the spot Kili and Fili left him in.  
Bilbo reached his arms up trying to untie the pen holding the ponies captive. Calaerwen's heart dropped as the troll turned itself around to face were Bilbo stood.  
However, skillfully and with luck he hid himself just in time for the troll to see nothing and sit itself back down. The uptight proper hobbit had a brilliant idea, when the troll's large knife came into view.  
Slowly the poor hobbit moves himself closer to the troll to take hold of the knife. The large hand of the troll came behind, reaching for his handkerchief along with if he grabbed Bilbo sneezing all over him.  
If Bilbo's life wasn't in danger Calaerwen would've been laughing at the look on his face has he laid in the troll's big hands covered in the snot. The troll looked down at his handkerchief and squealed, "Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything."  
The two other trolls looked at Bilbo in bewilderment, "What is it?"  
"I don't know! But I don't like the way it wiggles around!" The one holding Bilbo cried as he dropped him to the ground. Bilbo stumbles to his feet, awaiting for Calaerwen to come rescue him.  
She waited in the trees, for the perfect moment to make her grand entrance, hand on her sword ready to strike.  
"What are you then? An over sized squirrel?"  
"I'm a burgular-uhh, Hobbit!" Bilbo told them looking to the trees.  
"A Burgla-Hobbit?"  
"Can we cook 'im?"  
"We can try!" The trolls tried to capture Bilbo, but he dodged the first grab only to be cornered by the biggest of the trolls, around the legs he is pulled a little high of the ground.  
That is when Calaerwen dropped from the tree, cutting the troll who held Bilbo in his right grasp on the foot. "Drop him!" She yelled.  
They all looked at her as Bilbo hit the earth once more, "What is that, Bert?!" One cried. The wisest of the three, Bert, reached down to poke at Calaerwen only to have his finger cut before he could lay one finger on the girl. "Don't you dare touch me."  
"By my wit, lads. It's a woman!"  
"Can we eats it?"  
"Yes we can, their nice and sweet!"  
"Yeah, but this ones barely got any meat on her!"  
Bilbo moved quickly finding a sharp object, and began to cut the ropes of the pen. Only to be grabbed again. The second troll went for Calaerwen, who quickly rolled out of the way.  
Kili sword raised high jumped out of the bushes cutting one of the trolls in the leg, "Drop him!"  
"You what"  
"I said, drop him!"  
The troll, holding Bilbo, threw him through the air towards Kili who caught him with little ease. The rest of Thorin Oakenshield's company joined Kili and Calaerwen brandishing their weapons, yelling such a battle cry. And that is when the battle began.  
Calaerwen made her way to her subject, Bilbo, and stood in front of him as he cut the pen's ropes looser. Making sure not one troll could get him. The elf-hobbit looked at her companions fight, they all looked like true warriors.  
A hand of a troll came as swift as a fox towards her, she couldn't see it coming until it was too late. And she was picked up by the ugly creature. Bilbo looked up in horror as he felt the presence of his protector diminish, quickly he turned back to the rope finishing the last of the rope setting the ponies free. Fili too looked at Calaerwen's small frame was in the giant hands of the troll, "Calaerwen!" He cried.  
This cry that was heard coming from the princes mouth scared the rest of the company to look at the troll who held Calaerwen tightly. She squirmed in his hand trying to get away, but this only made his grasp tighten.  
"Lay down your arms, or I'll squish her like a bug." Calaerwen closed her eyes in pain as the troll squeezed her harder.  
Thorin looked at her with a frustrated look throwing down his sword. Following their leaders actions the rest of the company did the same.

The three beastly trolls tied the company into sacks piling them on top of one another, others of the company weren't so lucky as them for they were being roasted alive.  
Calaerwen laid quietly on Fili's stomach thinking of a plan to waste enough time before Gandalf would come to their rescue. The three trolls began to argue of how they were going to cook the dwarves, the last thing one of them said, "Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Gave Bilbo an incredible idea, he jumped to his feet and hobbled over to the trolls.  
"Wait! You're making a terrible mistake." Bilbo huffed.  
"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori called to Bilbo.  
"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur bickered to Dori having himself being burned. Calaerwen looked to Bilbo, for once this bachelor uptight hobbit looked very brave, she seemed to be the only one who understood what Bilbo was getting at.  
"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning."  
"What about the seasoning?" Bert asked Bilbo getting down to his level.  
"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."  
The dwarves felt betrayed at Bilbo's words, Calaerwen smirked at him.  
"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" "Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk."  
"Uh-" Bilbo began pondering over what it was to tell the trolls. "The secret to cooking dwarf is um-"  
"Yes? Come on!"  
"It's uh-"  
"Tell us the secret!"  
"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is… to skin them first!" Calaerwen's eyes widened, maybe he wasn't so smart after all, why would that be what he came up with, then she looked up and smiled to herself when she saw Gandalf slipping behind a large bolder. "Tom, get me the filleting knife."  
The troll moved closer to the pile of sacked dwarves and one half blood grabbing the knife that laid on the floor. "What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."  
"`e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." The troll, William, reached down and picked up Calaerwen by her foot pulling her upside down. The cloak she had fought so hard to keep on the top of her golden head fell to her shoulders and she was sure that her secret was out. Her mixed blood was now exposed to the whole company.  
Bilbo looked up at Calaerwen, his heart dropped to his stomach as he saw the Troll move her head closer to his mouth. He had to do something and quick. "Not that one! She-She's infected!"  
"You, what?"  
Bilbo nodded and looked to Calaerwen just now noticing her slightly more pointed ears, he gave a confused look then turned his attention back to the troll. "Yes, she's got worms." William looked down at Calaerwen disgusted, and with a flick of his hand she went flying threw the air landing hard across Kili and Fili, Thorin staring daggers into her he had seen, and he could see clearly her elvish qualities perfect now.  
The dwarves however, still didn't understand why Bilbo was helping the trolls. They each cried horrible things out to the poor hobbit, "Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin asked his kin.  
Kili joined in the yelling at poor Bilbo, "We don't have parasites! You have parasites!"  
The hobbit heaved a heavy sigh, why didn't the dwarves understand what he was doing?! Where they dimwitted? The only dwarf of the company that seemed to understand him was Thorin, he kicked Kili in the back. His nephew looked back to his uncle then he knew, they all knew.  
"I've got parasites as big as my arms!"  
"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Calaerwen couldn't help but to laugh at them, it was hysterical even after this they'd all hate her for lying to them. She couldn't help but call these people her newly founded friends, even the crappy bachelor Bilbo.  
A long grey hat appeared above the boulder, Calaerwen smiled wide, her dear Gandalf had finally come at last. "The dawn will take you all!" He screamed to the trolls, lifting his staff high in the air smashing the boulder into pieces with the impact of his staff.  
In a split second the morning sun poured into the valley turning the trolls in cold stone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:  
Pure rage surged throughout Thorin, how long was Gandalf planning on hiding his adopted daughters true identity from him?  
Every dwarf now left Calaerwen alone, they were not sure what to think of their friends mixed blood, it was a rare sight to behold. Thorin moved over to the hobbit-elf, with each step hard on the ground.  
Calaerwen looked up at the dwarven king, tears threatening to pour themselves down her face. "What?" She chocked out, ready to her his sharp tongue.  
"How long did you plan to keep this from us?" He bellowed at the girl below him.  
She didn't flinch, she didn't move, she just stared deadly at him. "Everyone has their secrets." She spat, escaping from Thorin's glare before some fights ensued.  
"Fili, Kili." She called to the two dwarven princes, they looked at her, never saying a word but deep in their eyes she could see that they wanted nothing more than to talk to their dear friend. "I'm sorry." She cooed in a soft whisper, before she walked towards Elerossë.  
Bilbo was bewildered why the dwarves started treating her different, she was still the same out there, adventurous hobbit, now that he thought about it she was one of those queer folk, kind of like Gandalf, now that he thought about it. Before Bilbo knew what he was doing he moved himself to stand before the icy blonde mixed blood. He cleared his throat, "Um."  
Calaerwen turned to him with a hard glare, "What do you need?" She hated not being excepted by her peers, it was humiliating. And she really didn't want to hear Bilbo's judging words. "Have you come to mock me too?"  
Bilbo became nervous under her stare, he wiped his hands nervously on his trousers. "No, I wanted to know what makes you so different now?" He had noted the ears, and definitely her small non-hobbish feet. But was it other than that, she was still the same Calaerwen Elensar she had always been.  
Calaerwen looked down avoiding Bilbo's pestering eyes, "You must know by now that something's different about me than most hobbits. I have mixed blood, Bilbo. I'm half hobbit and half elf."  
He looked deeply at her, "Ye-yes but, how does that make everyone else act different around you?"  
"They're dwarves Bilbo," she began with a sigh looking back up to him with longing eyes, "They do not like elves, even if its half."  
"I see no difference in you, half elf or not, you are still you, Calaerwen. And that's all you need to be."  
"Thank you Bilbo." She said as she walked in the opposite direction of the camp leaving a flabbergasted Bilbo behind. She pondered over how in the world the trolls could possibly travel during the day time.  
Then she stopped in her tracks, Elerossë turning his head to look behind them, it finally came to her, why hadn't thought of this before? Her big icy blue elf eyes scanned the area, smiling madly before hopping onto Elerossë. "Gandalf!" She cried, riding over to him and Thorin.  
Thorin looked down in disapproval as the elf hobbit approached. The grand old wizard looked to his daughter. "Yes?"  
"You once told me, trolls cannot travel during daylight." She raised her eyebrows, hinting the wizard.  
"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin muttered under his breath. Gandalf snapped his fingers, and Calaerwen grinned wildly, maybe she could be of help to the company.

The company of sixteen, arrived at a massive entrance of a tunnel that was dug under the ground.  
"Oh, what is that stench?!" Nori cried as they entered the troll's cave.  
"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf warned them all.  
Each one of the company began to explore the cave to see what kind of treasures they could find, the sharp pungent smell still creeping itself into their noses.  
Calaerwen joined Fili and Kili's sides hoping that they weren't ones who hated her, however when they saw her a display of unrestrainedly delight was plastered onto their faces. She smiled at them, "Forgive us, Calaerwen? We didn't mean to make you despair." Fili asked her, she nodded slowly tears threatening to slip out her eyes.  
Bilbo wasn't enjoying himself in this disgusting pit of filth, the putrid smell got to him the most. That was until Thorin called to his companions to leave the deep cavern.

"Bilbo." He heard Calaerwen's sweet voice calling behind him. In her arms was a miniature blade, a blade that was big enough for someone of their size.  
Bilbo looked at it with curious eyes, she really didn't expect him to fight did she? "I can't take this." Gandalf looked down at the craft in his daughters hands.  
"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." He told him, Bilbo tooked the sword out of Calaerwen's hand.  
"I have never used a sword in my life."  
Gandalf got lower on his knees placing a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, "And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."  
In the distance someone could be heard moving at lighting speed, "Something's coming!" Thorin shouted to his company. Each dwarf running for cover.  
"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf bellowed running after the dwarves, leaving the two hobbits standing in the clearing.  
Calaerwen's eyes widened, she wasn't about to leave Bilbo as he looked transfixed on the weapon, drawing it out of the sheath. Her small fingers found their way around his forearm firmly. "Bilbo." She called to him, her voice sounding a little petrified. She pulled him out of his concentration, he looked into her eyes confused.  
Calaerwen took no time waiting for Bilbo to comprehend what was going on as she pulled along the baffled hobbit.

Soon the duo caught up with the rest of the congregation only for them to be stopped by whatever it was that was chasing them at great speeds.  
Gandalf and Calaerwen looked so relieved as Radagast the Brown came barreling around the corner stopping short at their feet. "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He cried.  
"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf questioned the brown wizard.  
Radagast's eyes widened in terroir, "I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."  
Calaerwen didn't notice until Bilbo had uneasily cleared his throat, she had been holding his arm in her fingers the whole time. "S-Sorry." She whispered softly as she let go and stepped a few inches away.  
Gandalf and Radagast moved away and began whispering quietly among themselves.  
Fili and Kili moved closer to their elvish friend and said quietly into her ear, "You and the hobbit seem to be getting along better." She moved her head from side to side looking at each brother with a bewildered expression, though no one could see it a slight pink came to her cheeks. The princes winked at her and patted her on the shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye she looked towards the bachelor hobbit, had they become closer?

A howl from the distance broke everyone's conversation, fear erupted inside the dearest company. Calaerwen put a hand on the hilt of her sword making notice where Bilbo was, "Was that a wolf? Are there are there wolves out her?" He asked in a panic.  
Bofur shook his head, as they all moved closer together looking about the forest, "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."  
Out of the corner of the forest, a Warg, dangerous wolf like creatures, jumped into the middle of the company pulling one of the dwarves down with it. All around eyes widened, as Thorin came and killed the Warg in an instant. Another attacked from the other side by Calaerwen only to be brought down by Kili's arrow.  
"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin yelled, warning his companions.  
"Orc pack?" Bilbo questioned eyes wide in fear, with a look to his protector.  
Gandalf moved to Thorin anger arranging itself in his voice, "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"  
"No one," he stated plainly.  
Gandalf's voice raised in volume, "Who did you tell?!"  
"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"  
Gandalf looked to everyone about him sorrow in his eyes as his gaze landed on his daughter, "You're being hunted."

* * *

Authors Note:

I wanted to give such a big thanks to my friend Roy, who helped me with this chapter. And also that I'm so sorry this chapter is late and that it's shorter than normally is. I also wanted to give a huge thank you to Marigold, your review was beyond helpful. Thank you so much for giving me your review! And, a shout out to .ivy who has followed this since the beginning!

I would like at least, one more review before I update!

-Review-

Favorite

:Follow:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:  
Calaerwen felt the fear arise itself throughout her being, it was only a matter of time before the Warg's and the Orcs that own them would surround the company. Gandalf words repeated inside her head, 'You're being hunted.'  
All around her the dwarves started to panic, "We have to get out of here."  
Dwalin told his companions, trying to find a way out.  
"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted."  
Radagast with a look of bravery shouted to Thorin's company, "I'll draw them off."  
Gandalf was discouraged of the little old wizards safety he tried his hardest to convince him not to take on the Wargs by himself. "These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you."  
"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." He told Gandalf with a wink.

Fili took hold of Calaerwen's hand as the company began to tread quickly through the forest unto a clearing. Calaerwen's eyes widened as the tint of pink came to her cheeks.  
She kept glancing at the hand holding hers as they all ran behind a giant boulder, somehow when he held her hand it just didn't feel right. They each watched as the Wargs began to disappear from their view.  
"Come on!" Gandalf cried motioning for them to continue on.  
The blonde prince never let go of the baffled young hobbit-elf as they all began to run again. Bilbo glanced down at their hands, a ping of jealousy hit his heart, deep down he wished he could hold her hand like that. He quickly shook his head, what was he even thinking?  
The plain became rocky and treacherous, as the company continued their escape from danger. A little ahead of them was one of the Warg scouts, Thorin stopped short behind another grand boulder to avoid being seen.  
Calaerwen softly pulled her hand out of Fili's strong grasp. Bilbo gulped, his nerves getting the better of him moving closer to the focused elvish girl.  
On top of the outcropping boulder they hid behind, the Warg with a nasty looking Orc that sat ontop of it. Looked on to the wide world, unaware of the sixteen presences under him. Thorin looked to his dark haired nephew giving him the signal to shoot the unsuspected victim.  
Kili gave his uncle a nod, swiftly jumping out into the open shooting the hairy beast down to the earth below. The dying screams of the Warg and it's master echoed throughout the valley drawing the rest of the beastly pack to them.  
Calaerwen's eyes widened in fear, "Move. Run!" Gandalf cried to his companions.  
Before Calaerwen moved to her spot she looked to Bilbo, he was petrified in his place, deep down he wished he had never came on this voyage. She grabbed a hold of his wrist, pulling him out of his thoughts. "We have to move, Bilbo!" She said to him, pulling the hobbit with her into a run.  
Calaerwen glanced both of her sides, the Warg pack began to surround them. "There they are!" Gloin called to them from the front. Her heart began to race faster on the inside, the Wargs became closer.  
One brave beast reached its head at bit down on the littlest of the companions. Calaerwen fell to her knees, turing quickly to the Warg below and imbedding it with her sword.  
Bilbo felt a jerk of his wrist as the girl that held him in a tight grasp fell to the rocky ground, his eyes grew wide in fear as the girl below started bleeding non-stop. The bachelor hobbit's heart dropped as he tried to put the now blackening elvish hobbit on to his back to no avail.  
"Fili, help me!" He cried desperately to the blonde dwarf, who wasted no time in pulling the unconscious Calaerwen on his back, running with the rest of the company.  
The terrible beasts surrounded the company all around, "There's more coming!" Kili cried making his way towards his brother, so non of the Wargs could harm them.  
"Kili, shoot them!"  
"We're surrounded!" Fili said backing himself up against the rockish surface behind him.  
Kili embedded most of the Wargs with his arrows, as the company looked for the protection of the wizard but he was gone. "Where's Gandalf?"  
"He has abandoned us!" Bilbo shook his head, why would Gandalf leave his adopted daughter behind?  
They moved together towards where Gandalf had disappeared to.  
"This way, you fools!" Gandalf's wise old voice could be heard from under a big crack in the rock.  
Fili was the first to carefully lower himself down, for he had precious cargo on his back. Thorin ordered the rest to follow Gandalf into the crevice below.  
A beautiful horn could be heard from above, as the horrible beasts were slain by the unknown force.  
"Elves." Thorin spat angrily.  
"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"  
"Follow it, of course!"  
"I think that would be wise." Gandalf agreed with a sad glance towards his daughter, who laid unconsciously in Fili's arms.

Calaerwen opened her eyes slowly, the room around her was beyond gorgeous, with plants everywhere she looked. She glanced down at her clothes, she was now wearing a gown that fit her perfectly, it felt light as a feather around her.  
She couldn't remember how she had gotten here, the last memory she recalled was being a burden upon Fili's back as the company ran from the ghastly beasts.  
"I'm so glad to see you finally awake my dear Calaerwen." Calaerwen smiled widely at her father.  
"Papa." She breathed, it had been so long since she had called him that it brought a smile to his old face. "How long have I been out?"  
Gandalf furrowed his eyebrows, "Um, long enough your dear friends were starting to wonder if you'd ever recover."  
Calaerwen kicked the covers off of her and began to swing herself off, "Then I must go see them."  
When her leg hit the floor such great pain hit her, fire pushed itself throughout her. Gandalf quickly went to her side, "I know you are eager, but you've only just begun to heal."  
"I'm fine, Papa." She reassured him, beginning to pull herself to a mirror quickly brushing her long blonde mane. And moved slowly towards the dinning hall, where the voices of her companions.  
The dwarves were unaware of the beautiful presence of their half blood friend. Bilbo looked up and met the pair of icy blue eyes that first annoyed him whenever they would look hard and trickily at him. And now they were utterly breath taking.  
Fili looked at their burglar, "What is it, Bilbo?" He questioned him, following the hobbit's gaze to the lovely eyes of Calaerwen, who stilled held a glance with Bilbo smiling deeply.  
Fili arose from his chair, the rest of the dwarves giving him queer looks until they saw her.  
Bilbo felt that same pang of jealousy as Fili made his way towards the wounded beauty causing her to look at him and away from Bilbo.  
Why did he care so whenever the blonde prince would look at her so? He used to despise her presence within his hobbit hole, but. Why did he despise her presence and now, he couldn't get enough of it.  
"Our fair warrior is heal'd!" Bofur called, "Let us celebrate!"  
Music, played from the dwarves, erupted throughout the dinning hall. Fili took hold of her waist pulling her close to him.  
Her eyes widened in embarrassment as her cheeks filled with red as he began to twirl her around making sure not to damage her leg any further.  
Bilbo got up from his spot making away out, so he didn't have to watch Calaerwen fall for Fili anymore, this jealousy thing was not himself and he wanted it to stop.  
The tricky dwarves had an idea, and Fili smirked wildly as he pushed Calaerwen carefully into the arms of Bilbo. The bewildered bachelor hobbit's eyes widened as he held her in his arms.  
Calaerwen opened her eyes, expecting to see another one of the dwarves but when her icy blue eyes met his dark blue ones she felt her cheeks turn a darker shade of red. "You're not having a good time?" She questioned him, noticing he was trying to sneak his way out.  
"I-I'm just not up for dwarvish songs tonight, feeling a little tired." Bilbo lied to her. Which she seemed to believe as she nodded to him.  
They never noticed, but she had her arms around his neck and he on her waist.  
And before they knew it they started to slowly move their bodies to the beat of the song. It was a little awkward for the bachelor hobbit, for he had never held another this way, yet, it felt perfect within his heart.  
The pain in her leg didn't subside in fact it grew tenfold causing her to slip on her feet and lean more into the hobbit.  
Bilbo's eyes grew as he felt her lean more into him, "Are yo-you okay, Calaerwen?"  
It was the first time she could remember that he had called her name, she stared into his eyes chuckling a little. "I think, I've had a few to much dancing for my leg to handle." She confessed to him.  
He nodded and offered to take her back to her bed chambers. Little did they know that two other pairs of eyes watched them with different emotions.  
One was filled with jealousy and pain, and the other was witted, for he had to have know something would spark in the two smallest of creatures in the company.

Morning fell upon the company, Calaerwen's leg felt better than it had the night before.  
Bilbo's dark caring eyes haunting her dreams, a dark sunset that could see deep into her soul.  
The hypnotized hobbit sat at the grand table with her companions, elvish food galore. The only ones that seemed to be enjoying themselves with the presents of the elves was the hobbits and the wise old wizard.  
Calaerwen secretly cast a side glance to the hobbit that sat next to her, how could it be that this uptight well mannered hobbit be getting to her in such a way? It angered her inside that someone could get to her, she had always been one to be an independent sort.  
Gandalf noticed his daughters constant staring of the older hobbit and bent lower to her level, "Do you believe me that this young hobbit will show his true colors?" He whispered into her ear, this cause her to jump slightly her cheeks being to heat up.  
Fili looked across the elvish table to Calaerwen jealousy stained his being. He wished she would look at him the way she looked to the bachelor hobbit.  
The unaware hobbit never noticed when she looked to him, and she was grateful for that. Gandalf, Thorin, and Elrond where deep in conversation of the swords they found in the troll's nasty cave and their meanings. Bilbo looked down to his sword pulling it out of the sheath, "I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war."  
Bilbo looked up to Balin, "What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?"  
Balin chuckled slightly, "I'm not actually sure it is a sword; more of a letter opener, really."  
"It's more than that, Bilbo." She reassured him with a whisper to his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

.Chapter Eight:

Rivendale was a tremendous place, the scenery all around the companions was absolutely breathtaking. The company of the elves was distasteful to the dwarves but a certain young hobbit found it pleasing.

Here she could connect with the part of her she could never understand. Calaerwen's time among her kin was at an end, as Thorin's company began to prepare for their leave.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on." Thorin called from the front of the line as they all began hiking along a path that lead out of Rivendale.

Bilbo turned with longing eyes towards the beautiful Elven city. "Let's go, Bilbo." Calaerwen said to him with a hand upon his shoulder, pulling the hypnotized hobbit out of his trans. He smiled wearily and nodded to her.

Gandalf had chosen to stay behind for the time being but promised Calaerwen and the rest of the company he would soon join them again.

Days past without any sign of coming any closer to their goal, they passed over plains and mountains into the wilderness of Middle-earth. The old wizard hadn't shown neither, it began to make Calaerwen very uneasy, maybe he believed this was a false hope for the dwarves and wanted out?

The sky around the fellowship became dark and cloudy, lightening, thunder and rain erupted all around the company. Calaerwen's elf eyes could see what the others could not, against the wind and rain stood enormous Stone Giants, unaware of the companies presences.

"Hold on!" She cried desperately as she saw a massive boulder was grabbed into the giant's hands.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin warned his companions.

The monstrous giant, that held the massive boulder in his hand hurled it in the air towards them. "Watch out!"

Calaerwen grabbed a hold of Bilbo's arm and pushed him up against the mountain to avoid the debris of rock that fell on them.

Bilbo was breathless, his body was full of shock blood rushed to his cheeks filling with red, when he noticed how close her body was to his. Never had he been this close to a woman, and he didn't know what to do.

The young half blood too realized how close they were, she quickly moved away mumbling apologizes to the hobbit. Instantly feeling that space between them.

A second stone giant appeared out of the thick fog that surrounded them. "This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle!"

This one also grabbed a boulder from a nearby mountain, "Take cover: You'll fall!" Thorin cried as the giant threw the boulder at them once again.

"What's going on?!"

Fear arose inside all of the company, what was going to happen to them? Was this the end for them all, being squashed like bugs by these rocks that tumbled down upon them.

The ground beneath their feet began to vibrate, Calaerwen noticed with each boulder that was hit on them, the earth beneath would split open.

There was no escaping it, no way to run from what came to the company. As the earth around them cracked Thorin Oakinshield's companions where separated. It was a terrifying sight to behold, as the other side of the company moved closer to the other side of the mountain.

Calaerwen watched in horror in only a few seconds, her beloved friends would be squished.

"We're all alright! We're alive!" Balin called to Calaerwen's relief when the other side collided with the wall. She looked to her side, to smile at Bilbo to give him a sign that they would get out of this alive but to her dismay he wasn't there. Not one sign of the hobbit was left.

"Where's Bilbo?!" She yelled in a panic to them all.

"There!" Ori cried to her pointing down below. Calaerwen bent herself over to look over, Bilbo was hanging to the side of the mountain for his dear life. Calaerwen reached her arm below to the hanging hobbit, he reached for her. Their fingers intertwined and she slipped right off only to be caught by Thorin around the ankle.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin sighed in relief as the two hobbits we're pulled back onto the dangerous peak.

The dark haired king looked at them with such hard judgmental glance, "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." He spat towards the burglar.

Anger serged throughout Calaerwen as Thorin said such things about Bilbo, it was unbelievable how much Thorin looked down upon him.

"Now, you know that isn't true!" She yelled in Bilbo's defense. "Without Bilbo, do you think we would have ever made it with those trolls?"

Bilbo's eyes grew, she had actually defended him. Thorin's sharp glance fell on her, which she didn't cower nor back away she just returned it with her own glare.

The company came across a cave on the mountain pass, where they took for shelter from the rain. "Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin told Dwalin, who nodded cautiously stalking the back of the area.

"There's nothing here." He concluded, Gloin dropped wood on the floor rubbing his small hands together.

" Right then! Let's get a fire started."

Before he could set them a flame, Thorin took charge stopping Gloin quick. "No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light."

Calaerwen was baffled at Thorin, "We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." She stated plainly, earning another look of Thorin.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch." Calaerwen heaved a heavy sigh and reluctantly pulled her sleeping pellet out and laid down upon it.

It was late that night, a blonde half blood laid wide awake. She dreamed a dream that turned into a nightmare and soon woke her up.

She sat herself up and began to walk towards Bofur, who quickly looked at the figure moving towards him. "What is it lassie, can't sleep?"

Calaerwen sat beside him shaking her head, "Not at all Bofur, something just doesn't. Doesn't feel right here."

Bofur looked deep at her, "Aye lassie. Nothing about it does."

The elf and dwarf talked amongst themselves, unaware of the hobbit who stealthily moved the blankets off of him, seeing that no one was look towards him. Quickly he packed his stuff into his pack and grabbed his walking stick.

For quite awhile he had planned his escape for quite awhile, he missed his home. The shire. Hobbition. But something always stopped him, something in the back of his mind. It was time for him to decide, he tiptoed over the dwarves making his way to the entrance of the cave.

Bofur and Calaerwen heard feet shuffling towards them, their heads popped up to the sound. The Elven hobbit's eyes widened and her heart dropped slightly as she saw Bilbo Baggins trying to sneak away into the night.

The dwarf with the grand hat stood to his feet, clearing his throat, causing the hobbit to jump out of his skin. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Back to Rivendale." Bilbo stated plainly, unaware of the sadden icy blue eyes staring deeply into him.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one of us!" Calaerwen cried in a panic.

Bilbo turned his head quickly to her, why did she have to be here now? She was the reason why he couldn't leave, why he couldn't be home now. "I'm not though, am I?" He began looking back to, "Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

Author's note:

I'm really grateful for all of you that have favorited or followed. I've had this chapter done for such a long time and I wasn't going to update until I got a review. Just one! But it didn't happen. So, I didn't want to loose any followers if you are reading this I'm going to say it again review for me! I want to know what you guys think, if I'm even doing a good job at this story.

Thank You!


End file.
